borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
3G0-TP (mission)/Transcript
(Approach 3G0-TP) 3G0-TP: What's a little fella got to do to get help around here?! (Accept mission) 3G0-TP: This system's taking a real beating! Kinda developed a bad idea of itself lately. But we could change all of that! If you gather a few cherished memories, I could set 'em up for all to see, remind the system it's awesome! You'll know the system's most prized memories when you see 'em: I had 'em bronzed. Check your ECHO for their locations! 3G0-TP: All this rootin' around for buried secrets has got the whole system scrutinizing itself. THAT'S NO GOOD! Introspection's through the friggin' roof. System's looking at itself and it doesn't like what it sees. 'Course not! Show me a system that would! (Pick up door trophy) 3G0-TP: Oh yeah! Yeah, I remember that! Took a year and a day to close the thing! But yeah, it swung right open, no problemo! Banner day, no kiddin'! (Pick up fly trophy) 3G0-TP: Huh, and that was WITH gravity! Were we ever flying! I thought we'd NEVER come down! (Pick up birthday trophy) 3G0-TP: Yep! Sure makes a guy feel pretty damn special when someone remembers his birthday, don't it! (Pick up annoy trophy) 3G0-TP: Yeah that's a slippery one, that. Some of these you try and pin them down and you start thinking maybe they didn't happen, you know? And maybe that one didn't. Who knows? Eh, bronze 'em anyway, I say! Yep, that's what I say! (Pick up smile trophy) 3G0-TP: Oh, wow, yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah! That was during my stand-up set at open mic night. Hehehehehe! What a night! Lady almost PUKED she smiled so hard! (Pick up all trophies) 3G0-TP: Ooh, look at you, Big-n-Tall! You got 'em all! All of 'em! Come on back and we'll throw these sick puppies on display, no? Hell yeah! Gotta lift everyone's spirits up! Gonna have ourselves a whole new system here with a whole new outlook on things, that's fo' sho'! (Approach 3G0-TP) 3G0-TP: Great job! Give 'em to me! (Give trophies) 3G0-TP: Look at 'em. Look at all those great deeds, eh? Those important, wonderful, DELICIOUS, TANTALIZING, SCRUMPTIOUS DEEDS! I must have them again! ALL OF THEM! THEY'RE MINE! THEY'RE ALL ABOUT ME! ME! MEEEEE! I am BIIIIIG! Bigger than YOU! I'm so BIG and IMPORTANT, I even have a WEAK SPOT! Claptrap's Consciousness: You need to target that moron's weak spot -- it's the only way to bring him down. (Randomly) 3G0-TP: I'm the biggest thing here! Ain't noooooobody bigger! 3G0-TP: I'm so damn BUFF! Even my WEAK SPOT is buff! 3G0-TP: You see me shaking my tuuuush?! Ohhhh, I'm shaking it at you, tiny Vault Hunter! Yeaaah, I'm shaking it at YOU! 3G0-TP: WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?! YOU FOOL! Don't you know who I am?! I'M ME! ME! MEEEE! 3G0-TP: You see how big I am now? Woo-haaaahaaaahaaaa! (Destroy weak spot) 3G0-TP: No, NO! I'm deflating! I'm deflatinggg! (Approach 3G0-TP) 3G0-TP: You don't know what you've done! (Turn in) 3G0-TP: Why do there have to be other people? Category:Transcripts